Neuropsychiatric disorders account for six of the ten highest impact diseases worldwide, according to the World Health Organization. Cost to the US economy is $100 billion- one of every four persons entering physician offices has a diagnosable mental disorder.
Rett syndrome (RTT) (OMIM #312750) is characterized by onset, in girls, of a gradual slowing of neurodevelopment in the second half of the first year of life towards stagnation by age four, followed by regression and loss of acquired fine motor and communication skills. A pseudostationary period follows during which a picture of preserved ambulation, aberrant communication and stereotypic hand wringing approximates early autism. Regression, however, remains insidiously ongoing and ultimately results in profound mental retardation.
Up to 80% of patients with RTT have mutations in exons 3 and 4 of the 4-exon MECP2 gene (FIG. 1a) encoding the MeCP2 transcriptional repressor. Mutations in the remaining 20% of patients has remained elusive. In the known transcript of the gene all four exons are utilized, the translation start site is in exon 2, and exon 1 and most of exon 2 form the 5′untranslated region (UTR). For clarity, this transcript is named MECP2E2 (previously MECP2A), and its encoded protein MeCP2E2 (previously MeCP2A).
No mutation specific to the MeCP2E2-defining exon 2 has been found to date despite several hundred patients analyzed for mutations in this exon. These studies did not include exon 1 as it was considered non-coding.
Non-inactivating MECP2 mutations have also been associated with phenotypes that overlap RTT such as mental retardation and autism. There is a need for the identification of further mutations to account for the remaining 20% of RTT patients so that methods of diagnosing and treating RTT can be identified.
Mutations in the Rett syndrome gene, MECP2, have also been found among autism patients as well as in patients with childhood onset psychosis, Angelman syndrome, non-syndromic mental retardation and neo-natal encepalopathy, demonstrating that there may be diverse phenotypic consequences of mutations in MECP2.